Paint The Lily
by Loony Black
Summary: É possível aprimorar algo que é, por natureza, impecavelmente belo? [UA Femmeslash Narcissa&Lily!] [COMPLETA]
1. I

**N/A: **Olá de novo. XD Escrevi essa fic durante alguns dias em que fiquei sem internet. Eu a adoro, foi divertidíssimo escrevê-la, e espero que seja divertido ler ela também, rsss. Enfim, a inspiração eu tirei dos quadros de Kathrin Longhurst, uma pintora _divina_ cuja arte roubou meu coração. O site dela é kathrinlonghurst (ponto) com. O título da fic vem de uma expressão que me inspirou a fazer um trocadilho (paint the lily: pintar o lírio, numa tradução literal). Créditos dados, vamos ao resto:

**Avisos**: Fanfic UA, Narcissa/Lily, num mundo sem magia e sem Voldemort. Não é tão desinteressante quanto parece. XD PoV (ponto de vista) da Narcissa, e eventualmente femmeslash (relação amorosa entre duas mulheres, só pra constar). Não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. Estou apenas dando algum agito à minha vida XD e asas a minha imaginação. Não me processem.

* * *

_**Paint The Lily:**__ expressão popular que significa adornar o que já é completo, enfeitar algo naturalmente belo._

ooo

Uma mancha ardente. Passei a imaginar o vermelho amarronzado sobre o fundo rubi, com os filetes de amarelo ouro mesclados com borrões de laranja outono impingidos sobre a mistura para representar a luz. A _vida_, de repente, havia invadido minha vida.

Eu puxei um guardanapo e comecei a anotar as nuances que já estavam escolhidas em garranchos. Assim se inicia uma boa pintura: na certeza das cores e dos elementos. Enquanto há dúvida e incerteza, há a garantia de uma obra medíocre. Pintar é como amar: se você não está certo sobre fazê-lo, então não deveria estar tentando-o.

Ela estava tomando um café acompanhada de um homem pálido, que parecia ligeiramente cansado, e uma criança brincava ao seu redor. Vendo-a, lembrei-me de Draco, e olhei para o chão a fim de me certificar que ele estava por perto. Peguei sua mão e a agitei, mostrando que estava ali, recebendo um sorriso cheio de dentes de volta. Porém nem ele nem seu sorriso conseguiram desviar minha atenção dela.

Areia para a pele iluminada e pêssego e marrom para a mergulhada nas sombras. Rosa real e carmim para seus lábios, e verde escuro e floresta no fundo dos olhos mais lindos que eu já vira. Ela sorriu, e tocou o ombro do homem que estava rindo levemente também, talvez de alguma piada ou lembrança. Nem o sol entrando pelas janelas e amarelando o ambiente me impedia de discernir com exatidão as nuances daquela mulher.

A criança que estava com ela, pelos olhos verdes seu filho, foi atraída para Draco com uma força tão magnética quanto meu olhar foi atraído para sua mãe; e assim que os dois ficaram perto o suficiente, começaram a brigar. Eu ri, tentando apartar a briga ingênua, abaixando em direção aos dois pequeninos.

"Harry, pare com isso!" Ela disse, e se levantou para puxar o filho, que agitava as mãozinhas na direção do meu bebê. "Me desculpe, ele não costuma fazer isso..." Completou, risonha, e ergueu o rosto na minha direção.

Sem sombra de dúvida, turquesa para o brilho de seus olhos.

"Não foi nada," Respondi, sorrindo também. "É mais provável que meu filho tenha começado. Ele puxou o gênio difícil do pai." Ela riu, fazendo covinhas, e pegou o filho no colo. "Quantos anos ele tem?" Perguntei, talvez não tão aflita quanto poderia parecer.

"Acabou de fazer dois." Ela me respondeu, enquanto Harry brincava com seu cabelo. Puxei Draco para meu colo e acariciei seus fios louros e macios. "E ele?"

"Também." Disse, olhando para meu pequeno com carinho. Ela me sorriu mais uma vez, antes de voltar à sua mesa com o filho e retomar sua conversa com aquele rapaz.

Draco não demorou a pular do meu colo novamente, e eu apenas deixei sabendo que ele não iria muito longe. Mexi o meu café com desinteresse, minha concentração quebrada por aquela batalha inofensiva; me distraí por alguns minutos, absorvendo o líquido negro e quente e mirando a rua lá fora. O céu estava um pouco nublado, mas livre o bastante para permitir que raios de sol banhassem este pedaço de terra que chamamos de Inglaterra.

Era tudo tão monótono. Os mesmos azuis, os amarelos pálidos, os acinzentados das casas e edifícios. Nem mesmo os alaranjados das folhas caídas ou dos telhados me despertavam alguma emoção - nenhum deles chegava aos pés dos tons que os cabelos daquela desconhecida poderiam alcançar. Eu soube, no instante em que a vi, que não teria paz enquanto não a pintasse.

Voltei a meu guardanapo e percebi, tarde demais, que ela estava indo embora. Meu coração bateu inquietantemente, desesperado com a sua partida, mas não me pronunciei e a assisti sair e levar consigo toda aquela vida. A_ energia_ que eu estava buscando incansavelmente desde Samantha Abbott.

Dediquei boa parte de minha vida à pintura de flores e figuras femininas. Ambas me cativam desde muito antes de aprender a pintar; e o olhar artístico só aguçou meu desejo de retratar aqueles detalhes, aquelas texturas e tonalidades maravilhosas. As imperfeições que as tornavam perfeitas: espinhos, sardas, pétalas machucadas, cicatrizes apagadas, vermelhos desbotados e cabelos embaraçados. Tudo o que era considerado uma ofensa à perfeição era, para mim, seu ápice; porque as fazia _reais_.

Eu acreditava em todas elas. Eu acreditava tão firmemente quanto podia tocá-las. Rosas, gérberas, crisântemos, narcisos, Lindas, Kylies, Desirées e Samanthas. No entanto, quando terminava de pintá-las, me surpreendia com a forma que elas tomavam: surreais se estampadas na tela, indefectíveis quando imortalizadas por óleos e acrílicos.

Nunca descobri por que eu enxergava seus defeitos mas os fazia parecer divinos quando os pintava - de qualquer forma, minha visão me tornou uma pintora respeitada e prestigiada. Meus quadros são disputados por admiradores, que se vangloriam em dependurá-los em seus halls ou salas de visitas. Quanto a mim, sinto-me feliz em espalhar aquela perfeição entre os que sabem apreciá-la; seria egoísmo guardá-los para mim enquanto eles poderiam fazer tantas outras pessoas satisfeitas e deleitadas. Pintadas, as flores nunca murcham e as mulheres nunca entristecem.

Mas minha vida, entre os intervalos dos meus quadros, era sempre tediosa e cheia de enganos. Não sei exatamente por que, cometi meus maiores erros quando estava sóbria, e não embriagada pela beleza das minhas modelos. Tenho muitos motivos para acreditar que a lucidez me afete como um veneno letal, sugando minha vitalidade e destruindo minha capacidade de raciocínio.

Olhei no relógio e terminei meu café rapidamente, lembrando que havia marcado um encontro com Andromeda na minha casa. Peguei meu filho no colo e deixei o aconchegante café que eu costumava freqüentar, saindo para o clima contraditório do início do outono; apesar do sol, o vento era frio e impiedoso, e Draco se encolheu contra meu peito.

Quando os carros pararam e deixaram que eu e outros pedestres atravessássemos a rua, eu fitei seus faróis vermelhos e fiz uma pequena prece.

_Deus, por favor, permita-me encontrar com ela novamente._

ooo

**N/A 2:** É mais um pequeno prefácio, os outros capítulos são maiores. E não fiquem bravos comigo, eu vou postar ela toda até o dia 12, pois vou viajar. Eu também fiz um trailer, só por diversão, hahaha XD se alguém quiser ver, é só dizer que eu coloco. Espero algumas reviews e opiniões... reviews não mordem, sabe. ó.ò Anyway, até mais. o/


	2. II

**N/A: **Mudança de planos. Vou viajar antes do que pensei e resolvi adiantar um pouco as coisas. XD Aqui estão o segundo e terceiro, chéries. Enjoy it e review it!**  
**

**Avisos**: Fanfic UA, Narcissa/Lily, num mundo sem magia e sem Voldemort. PoV (ponto de vista) da Narcissa, e eventualmente femmeslash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. Estou apenas dando algum agito à minha vida XD e asas a minha imaginação. Não me processem.

ooo

Eu vi seus cabelos cheios, da cor de avelãs, antes que ela me visse. Andava devagar para Draco poder me acompanhar, com seus lindos passos curtos, e Andromeda abriu um largo sorriso quando fitou a mim e a seu sobrinho. Ela era surpreendentemente boa.

Ele foi o primeiro a ser abraçado, e eu sorri diante daquela cena. Depois cumprimentei minha irmã, e nós entramos na casa enorme e bela que eu já havia me acostumado a chamar de minha conversando trivialidades, mais para não ficarmos no silêncio. Estava com muita saudade dela, de sua voz macia e suas unhas cor-de-rosa, apesar de não poder conviver com ela muito tempo.

Andromeda era _doce_. Provavelmente um pouco demais; e depois de muito tempo na sua companhia, eu começava a me sentir enjoada como se ingerisse açúcar em excesso. Eu a amava, e nada poderia mudar isso, mas ela era excessivamente amorosa... E quando a mirava, não podia deixar de sentir pena. Ela era bondosa e gentil, e isso transparecia em seu rosto e em seus gestos, fazendo-a uma pessoa muito amável.

Mas Andromeda jamais daria um quadro bonito.

"Como está seu casamento, Cissy?" Ela me perguntou suavemente quando nos acomodamos no sofá macio, e eu suspirei.

"Está bem. Ele está sempre bem, nunca melhor ou pior." Respondi bem humorada, mas com uma pontada de amargura na voz que rapidamente foi captada pela minha irmã. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se me condenasse silenciosamente - por ter me casado, por continuar insistindo no casamento, por não me divorciar ou talvez por tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

O pensamento consolador que eu costumava nutrir era o de que Andromeda não sabia como as coisas funcionavam. Mas ele perdeu o efeito assim que eu percebi que nem _eu_ sabia como as coisas haviam funcionado entre eu e Lucius. A imagem que me vinha era a de uma bola rolando uma escada: rápida demais para ser parada e leve demais para parar sozinha.

Pensei que eu o amava; pensei isso _de fato_ durante nosso namoro. Enquanto desfilei um anel de diamantes. Quando caminhei até ele, com um buquê de flores brancas nas mãos e uma grinalda sobre a cabeça. Meu pensamento estampava as nossas fotos em Paris. Pensei e acreditei até perceber que aquilo não era amor, e sim paixão. Quando percebi, já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Eu já me sentia dona daquela mansão, já estava habituada a assinar Narcissa Malfoy, Draco já crescia no meu ventre. E isso tudo acontecera entre Kylie Montblanc e Fiona Parkinson.

"Não acha que você já insistiu demais nisso, Narcissa?" Andromeda me perguntou seriamente, e eu sorri, sem forças para lutar.

"Não há nada de ruim no meu casamento. Lucius é um bom pai e um bom marido. E eu vou começar uma nova pintura." Naturalmente, ela notou a mudança brusca de assunto. Mas apenas piscou e sorriu de volta, deixando o tema para trás, e eu respirei aliviada. Não conseguiria ganhar nenhuma discussão.

Lucius tampouco era o marido mais feliz do mundo, mas de fato, era o melhor marido que conseguia ser. Estabelecemos um acordo mudo e a paixão que nos consumia, ao nos abandonar, deu lugar a uma valiosa parceria; era necessário confiarmos um no outro, pois não tínhamos mais ninguém para fazer isso. Meu casamento era uma amizade travestida de amor.

A voz de Andromeda me provocava sono. Não sei se a associei às histórias que ela contava para mim, às canções de ninar ou às músicas que cantarolava na cozinha enquanto eu tomava meu café da manhã quase sonâmbula; sei apenas que sua voz funcionava como um tranqüilizante, que fazia minhas pálpebras pesarem irresistivelmente. Eu me rendi, por alguns momentos, com a cabeça recostada no sofá - e repentinamente soube como pintaria aquela ruiva.

Nada vermelho. Nenhum outro elemento do quadro poderia ser vermelho ou laranja; o destaque e o calor deveriam pertencer _somente_ a ela. Os tons teriam que ser predominantemente frios para não desarmonizar com o tom de seus cabelos e roubar a atenção - derivados de azul, verde, amarelo e talvez matizes de cinza e roxo seriam como o palco perfeito para sua beleza. Apenas _ela_ deveria aparecer, e ser o ponto mais brilhante da pintura.

O resto seria o fundo, inútil e apagado, assim como o mundo se tornava ao redor dela. Coadjuvantes. O divã marfim no qual ela estaria repousada, o homem cansado rindo, o colar de pérolas ao redor de seu pescoço, a xícara de café fumegante. Apenas degraus que a elevavam para o lugar onde pertencia.

Andromeda partiu quase furiosa com o meu devaneio. Não ouviu nenhuma das minhas alegações; dizendo que eu era insensível e rude, saiu da minha casa pisando duro. Não insisti muito em explicar, pois ela não guardava mágoas durante muito tempo, e logo relevaria minha indelicadeza. Ela era_ boa_.

Facilmente perdoável, eu me dirigi até o meu atelier com dezenas de outras coisas para pensar.

Dezenas, centenas de móveis, tecidos e acessórios físicos e imaginários tomaram conta da minha mente. Eu podia imaginá-la em muitos lugares, vestindo muitas cores e em tantas poses que temi por um momento o futuro da minha obra. Eu estava insegura. Na arte, a insegurança é o primeiro passo para o fracasso.

Os dias que se seguiram foram lentos; à noite, lampejos de seus olhos verdes e sua pele clara arrancavam meu sono, fazendo-me revirar na cama e perambular pela mansão. Durante o dia, sua voz melodiosa me atormentava, pois eu sabia que jamais poderia reproduzi-la e estampá-la numa simples tela branca. No início do décimo quinto dia, Lucius plantou um beijo em minha testa e falou rindo:

"Quando você vai começar a pintar, Narcissa? Sua ansiedade está começando a me contaminar."

"Preciso encontrá-la." Repliquei, esfregando os olhos. Meu sono me visitava nas horas mais impróprias. "Só a vi uma vez."

"Então o que está esperando?" Ele disse, sentando-se com a xícara de chá na mão. "Volte ao lugar onde a viu. Encontre-a."

Naquele mesmo dia retornei ao Amarillo's, o café onde havia visto-a, uma hora antes do momento em que nosso primeiro encontro havia acontecido. Quinze minutos passados, um capuccino. Trinta minutos, uma nova lista de cores num novo guardanapo. Quarenta minutos, e eu parecia uma mulher esquecida pelo namorado olhando meu relógio a todo o momento. Aos quarenta e sete, ela entrou iluminando meu mundo mais uma vez.

Estava sem o acompanhante adulto e com o infantil. Ela me viu imediatamente e sorriu, enquanto meu coração disparava de excitação e ânimo; andou até a minha mesa e Harry rapidamente sentou-se numa cadeira com esforço e persistência.

"Está esperando alguém?" Ela me perguntou, e eu neguei. Mesmo que estivesse esperando a Rainha, cederia seu assento. Apontei para a outra cadeira.

"Não, pode sentar. Hoje ele e Draco não brigarão; ele está com a babá." Respondi, e ela puxou a cadeira e sentou suspirando. Afastou o cabelo para longe do rosto, prendendo-o com alguma impaciência, e eu reparei em uma pequena marca perto de seu olho esquerdo. Sorri acidentalmente.

"Sou Lily Potter." Disse, e estendeu a mão na minha direção; eu a segurei cumprimentando-a, e minha mão parecia congelada perto da temperatura agradável da dela. Minha musa enfim tinha um nome; e, doce ironia, o nome de uma flor.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Ela bateu os longos cílios para mim, soltando mais um suspiro cansado. Eu sequer conseguia piscar, analisando cada poro de sua pele, cada pinta em seu rosto.

"Crianças... Te levam do inferno ao paraíso em uma troca de fraldas." Ela gracejou e eu ri muito, surpresa com a piada e a realidade contida nela. Decidi que os cantos dos seus olhos e a curva próxima do nariz seriam púrpura pálido.

"Com certeza. Ao menos, a pior parte passou. Difícil é quando você ajoelha e reza por uma noite inteira de sono." Falei, dando continuidade ao assunto apenas para poder fitá-la com discrição; mas para minha surpresa, o que saía de seus lábios me interessou.

Estava exausta. Cuidava de Harry sozinha, pois seu marido passava a maior parte do tempo fora da cidade. Sua família estava ocupada demais para lhe ajudar, e sua vida havia sido uma sucessão de decisões apressadas e precipitadas: noivara aos dezoito anos, casara aos dezenove, tivera o filho aos vinte. Estava ali, esgotada e se sentindo acabada e aprisionada, aos vinte e dois. Cometera o erro de se casar com o namorado do colégio. E sentia muito por despejar tudo sobre mim na nossa primeira conversa.

Pintá-la deixou de ser um desejo e se tornou um dever. Eu _tinha_ de fazê-lo; por mim e por ela. Tinha que lhe mostrar a luz que eu enxergava nela; o imenso potencial que ela guardava e não via em si mesma. Lily era o tipo de mulher que simplesmente _merecia_ ser eternizada num quadro, numa música ou num poema. Eu a eternizaria da forma que sabia: com meus pincéis, tintas, misturas e sentimentos.

Pousei uma mão sobre seu braço e sorri, dizendo que compreendia tudo o que ela estava dizendo. Lily pediu desculpas novamente por estar me incomodando com tudo aquilo, e eu a fiz se calar.

"Lily, você foi sincera comigo, mas eu não estou sendo sincera com você." Disse, e ela abriu muito os olhos na minha direção, curiosa. "Estou aqui porque tinha encontrado você, e tive esperança que pudesse encontrá-la de novo."

Ela abriu a boca, ensaiando dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu continuei antes que ela pudesse verbalizar seus pensamentos. Suas cores me deixavam tonta.

"Eu quero pintar você." Ela piscou repetidamente na minha direção, e soltou um riso incrédulo. Deus, ela não se _via_ quando se olhava no espelho?

"A mim? Deixe de brincadeira." Retrucou, e cruzou os braços, ligeiramente emburrada. Eu me recostei na cadeira e sorri.

"Sim, você. Sou pintora, Lily... Não que seja sua obrigação me conhecer, mas eu posso levar você para ver meus quadros, se quiser." Finalmente entendendo que eu falava sério, ela umedeceu os lábios antes de responder - e eu anotei mentalmente que ela devia fazer aquilo quando posasse e que o brilho seria rosa suave.

"Na verdade, eu não conheço suas obras..." Ruborizou levemente, e outro sorriso escapou para minha face. "Mas acho difícil que você queira me pintar. Não tenho nada de especial." Disse, e a modéstia na sua voz foi tão sincera que eu me inclinei para frente e segurei suas mãos num impulso incontrolável.

"Só porque você não vê não significa que não está aí." Disse, e ela piscou novamente, atenta. "A perfeição, Lily. Você não vê a sua perfeição? Não vê o brilho ao seu redor?... Um quadro seu ficaria magnífico. E eu sei, eu _quero_ pintá-lo. Por favor, pose para mim."

O silêncio ficou entre nós alguns momentos. Lily, então, retrucou que tinha de pensar, que ninguém nunca havia proposto aquilo; puxou as mãos das minhas e agarrou Harry com a velocidade que só uma mãe consegue, se despedindo de mim quase já na saída. Sumiu porta afora sem sequer me fitar, e eu fechei os punhos sentindo minhas unhas contra a palma das minhas mãos.

Coloquei tudo a perder. Ela havia partido, levando mais uma vez a vivacidade para longe de mim. Por um momento, eu me perguntei quando teria uma noite de sono tranqüila; mas a resposta me assustou o bastante para eu me recusar a admiti-la. Meu desejo era correr atrás de Lily e fazê-la entender a minha intenção - fazê-la perceber que havia, sim, algo especial nela, e que esse algo era _tão_ especial que continuaria a me roubar o sono até que eu pudesse capturá-lo num quadro.

Mas era tarde. Eu alisei vincos inexistentes no meu vestido num hábito antigo que tinha, quando ficava nervosa ou frustrada. O mundo perdera a cor e retomara sua película monocromática; a temperatura do lugar deixara de ser morna e parecera cair novamente. Minha vida soava como um ininterrupto e irreparável erro.

Ela havia partido, e levado _tudo_ consigo.


	3. III

**N/A: **Terceiro capítulo aqui. Prometi e cumpri. :P Leia e mande review, por caridade. XD**  
**

**Avisos**: Fanfic UA, Narcissa/Lily, num mundo sem magia e sem Voldemort. PoV (ponto de vista) da Narcissa, e eventualmente femmeslash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. Estou apenas dando algum agito à minha vida XD e asas a minha imaginação. Não me processem.

ooo

_Sim._ Sim, sim, sim, sim. Era só o que eu sonhava, a palavra saindo deliciosamente da sua boca, nas poucas horas que eu conseguia dormir.

Segundo o calendário, vinte e três dias haviam se passado desde a nossa conversa no Amarillo's, mas eu poderia jurar que haviam sido alguns meses. Minhas noites de sono mal dormidas faziam meus dias arrastados e sofríveis; de dia eu rezava para o sol se pôr e de noite, esperava ansiosamente seu nascimento.

Retornei algumas vezes ao café na vã esperança de encontrá-la, mas sequer o seu perfume havia estado lá. Racionalmente estava conformada com o fato de não poder pintá-la, mas meu inconsciente se debatia violentamente ante a perspectiva de nunca mais ver Lily. Eu me senti tentada até mesmo - a decadência máxima de um artista - a fazer um retrato seu usando apenas minha memória; porém pintores de verdade não pintam sem ver o que estão reproduzindo.

Pintar imaginando é pintar uma mentira, tentar materializá-la e tornar aquele objeto de desejo falso e infame. Pois se um quadro por si só nunca faz jus ao que está sendo observado, uma pintura de imaginação só consegue denegrir aquilo que deveria ser homenageado.

Não, eu _jamais_ pintaria Lily sem tê-la sob meus olhos.

Com um último suspiro de esperança no meu peito, fui ao Amarillo's na manhã do vigésimo quarto dia mesmo sabendo que não a veria. Meus olhos esquadrinharam o lugar com rapidez, e não demorei nem um minuto para perceber que ela não estava lá. Sentei-me conformada e triste, controlando o desejo de sair dali e nunca mais voltar.

O gerente do café, um rapaz que eu conhecia de algumas manhãs desocupadas, sorriu para mim e se dirigiu até minha mesa enquanto eu lhe fitava intrigada. Ele parou de pé e puxou do colete amarelo envelhecido um envelope branco e imaculado.

"Sra. Malfoy." Disse, e eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio. "Uma mulher ruiva veio aqui ontem e pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso, dizendo que era muito importante. Ela tem aparecido aqui todos os dias nas últimas duas semanas, procurando a senhora."

Eu arfei por um momento antes de me controlar; agradeci e puxei o envelope, ansiosa como não ficava há vinte e quatro dias. Abri o envelope com uma dificuldade estranha, e puxei de dentro dele a carta dobrada em três. Sua letra arredondada e cuidadosa me presenteou com a melhor mensagem que já recebi.

_"Narcissa Malfoy,_

_Desculpe por eu ter saído de repente aquele dia, não quis ser mal educada. Mas me pareceu muito estranha a idéia de servir de modelo para um quadro... e me parece ainda mais agora, que vi alguns dos seus trabalhos em revistas da alta sociedade e na galeria Bertrand Moiser. Não consigo acreditar que alguém que pinte quadros e mulheres tão lindas realmente me queira de modelo!_

_Bom, além de me desculpar, eu queria dizer (apesar de agora com certeza ser tarde demais) que eu aceito seu convite. Não acho que você vai perdoar a minha grosseria... mas me sinto lisonjeada com seu interesse. Se você acha que estou à altura do seu talento, então está bem. Se ainda me quiser, estou aqui._

_Costumo vir aqui às quatro ou cinco horas, que é o horário em que um amigo meu sai do trabalho. Vou vir todos os dias até o dia trinta e um, então se você ainda quiser me pintar, é só aparecer e me dizer... caso contrário, não tem problema. _

_O gerente, um rapaz muito simpático, aliás, me disse que você vem aqui muitas vezes, então pedi para lhe entregar isso. Estou contando que você venha pelo menos mais uma vez. Não consigo acreditar que saí daquele jeito e deixei você plantada. Realmente sinto muito. _

_Bom, mesmo que eu não te veja mais, um beijo para você e seu bebê lindo._

_Lily Potter."_

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto antes mesmo que eu terminasse a leitura. Ela estava aceitando, dizendo sim. _Sim_. Eu dobrei a carta rapidamente e a enfiei na minha bolsa, vendo com frustração que ainda eram dez e meia. Minha vontade era a de ficar ali e esperar por ela, esperar para avistá-la entrando e arrastando toda a luz do mundo para dentro do lugar.

Mas a realidade me acordou, e eu levantei e saí lembrando que Draco sairia da natação às onze. Peguei um táxi até a escola de uma forma automática; o restante do dia passou com apatia por mim. Só conseguia pensar na paleta de cores que usaria para retratá-la, nas tintas que teria de comprar, no cenário em que a colocaria. Os vermelhos ardentes e os azuis delicados que permeavam minha mente desde a primeira vez em que a vi.

Eram quatro e meia quando adentrei o Amarillo's, sempre tão morno e receptivo quanto um lar, praguejando pelo meu atraso. Lily estava lá, e me ofereceu um sorriso lindo e faiscante quando me encarou. Harry soltou um gritinho quando viu Draco caminhando o mais rápido que conseguia do meu lado.

"Olá, Narcissa. Posso te chamar de Narcissa, não?"

"Pode me chamar do que quiser." Eu respondi, derretendo diante de sua face, e sentei depois de ser convidada. Draco e Harry sentaram no chão perto da nossa mesa e iniciaram aquele tipo de interação social que é totalmente incompreensível para alguém com mais de dez anos. Pedi uma fatia de torta de cerejas, em comemoração àquele dia tão especial.

"Então eu não te ofendi fugindo aquele dia?" Lily perguntou, um pouco embaraçada, e eu sorri.

"Não, deve ser assustador para qualquer um ser abordado daquela forma. E eu continuo interessadíssima em pintar você. Mas eu não consigo entender a sua surpresa. Sua casa não tem espelhos?" Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha loura, e ela ruborizou enquanto ria. Branco puro e perolado nos seus dentes alinhados.

"Tem. Por isso a minha surpresa." Apoiou o queixo numa mão, e me fitou calidamente. Eu acompanhava cada movimento seu com precisão. "Você pinta quadros muito lindos, eu queria ter os conhecido há mais tempo. As flores são maravilhosas, os detalhes delas, e as mulheres... Parece que ao esticar a mão, é possível _tocá-las_."

Eu estava acostumada a receber elogios, e pensei que me entediaria como sempre; mas vindos dela, eles pareciam tão honestos que eu suspirei. Por um ínfimo momento, lembrei de agradecer a Deus por ter atendido minha prece. Perto dela tudo era tão vivo.

"Esse é o meu objetivo: fazer elas reais. Porque elas são reais, eu conheço todas, e elas posaram para mim exatamente da forma como foram pintadas. Mas é difícil, tão difícil quanto pintar, conseguir posar para um quadro." Meu pedido chegou, e eu comecei a saboreá-lo sob o olhar curioso de Lily. "Elas ficaram muito tempo na mesma posição, tiveram dores e câimbras; passaram semanas e meses do mesmo jeito. Não é nada fácil."

"Mas eu acho que consigo." Ela disse, apertando os lábios numa linha alguns segundos. "Se fosse impossível, você não teria terminado nenhum quadro." Sorriu, dando de ombros. "Além disso, não faço nada exceto cuidar de Harry e da minha casa. Tenho tempo de sobra."

Conversamos um longo tempo, sobre inúmeras coisas. Eu logo parei de tentar explicar a ela o que havia despertado minha vontade de pintá-la, pois o assunto a deixava sempre envergonhada e ela repetia insistentemente que confiava na minha visão. Em um momento, deixou escapar que duvidava que seu quadro fosse ficar tão belo quanto as minhas outras pinturas. Quietamente, eu pensei que eram suas pintas pálidas, sua pequena cicatriz próxima do olho, seus arranhões de gato nos braços e suas graciosas covinhas que a fariam tão linda quanto qualquer uma delas.

Não era difícil de identificar seu problema. Lily não se achava fisicamente feia; ela estava apenas se sentindo solitária. Seus pais moravam longe, sua irmã vivia caçando uma desculpa para brigar com ela, seu marido era representante de vendas e passava muito mais tempo fora da cidade do que dentro dela, contava com alguns poucos amigos ocupados com suas próprias vidas e empregos. Abandonara o desejo de ser policial quando se descobriu grávida de Harry; mas apesar disso, o filho era sua maior fonte de alegria.

Tentei escapar de falar da minha própria vida, mas ela de alguma forma fazia todos os assuntos se voltarem na minha direção. Sempre que eu falava com honestidade sobre mim, parecia uma pobre menina rica reclamando de uma vida ótima; ela, porém, captou o que estava nas entrelinhas. Eu havia viajado para a Itália, França e Rússia na expectativa de aprimorar minha arte, e todas essas experiências resultaram no realismo idealista que eu utilizava nos meus quadros.

Entretanto, minha vida cotidiana era tão desprovida de emoção quanto a dela. Buscava algo que só encontra-se na ficção, enquanto me conformava em viver meus dias no limite do suportável. Draco, assim como Harry, fora e ainda era um ponto fabuloso de luz na escuridão; mas apenas as mães sabem que o amor maternal não substitui todos os outros. Ouvindo-me falar sobre minha família e minha arte, Lily entendeu a verdade e me sorriu com compreensão.

Eu só era verdadeiramente feliz quando pintava.

Peguei seu telefone e dei-lhe o meu; no dia seguinte, a levei até minha casa para ver os quadros que eu havia pintado e ainda não vendera, ou que Lucius comprara por achá-los bonitos o suficiente para figurar em nossas paredes. Ela fitou a grande fachada branca, as colunas de mármore, o jardim extenso e o hall suntuoso como se não estivesse acostumada com riqueza.

Disse-me que sua casa era ótima, mas não tinha tantos elementos caros; e eu lhe respondi que o que fazia a diferença em uma casa era a forma como seus moradores se sentiam dentro dela. Confessei que demorei a sentir que a Mansão Malfoy era meu lar, e jamais o fiz na casa em que fui criada. Ela me confidenciou que sentia exatamente a mesma coisa, porém ao contrário: a casa em que crescera não lhe parecera um lar um longo tempo, e somente percebera a falta que sentia dela quando se mudara para o imóvel que agora dividia com seu marido.

Lily levou Harry consigo, e deixou-o brincando com Draco sob a supervisão da minha babá enquanto eu a levava para meu atelier. Ela se encantou com as pinturas e ainda mais com a sala enorme e generosamente iluminada que eu usava para materializar minhas obras; aproximou-se das tintas e das paletas, tocou os pincéis com delicadeza, observou alguns esboços que eu havia feito e descartado. E eu apenas a fitava, fascinada por seus contornos e matizes.

Quando ela virou na minha direção, a luz banhando seu lado direito e ocultando seu sorriso, senti meu coração palpitar; me despi de todo o tipo de treinamento visual artístico e crítico que eu tinha e percebi como Lily era bonita. O tipo de beleza que independe de maquiagem ou acessórios... Aquela que nua e sozinha, sobrevive firmemente. E sorri também, convidando-a para sentar e conversar sobre os meus planos para seu quadro.

Eu pensei que sabia o que estava por vir futuramente. A satisfação de sentir o aroma do óleo de linhaça, o trabalho de combinar as cores, a atenção para proporcionar a iluminação ideal. Pensei que aquela pintura seria apenas mais uma, única e inigualável, e que ela seria simplesmente outra modelo inesquecível.

Estava enganada. Pintar Lily se tornaria mais complicado e prazeroso do que eu jamais imaginei.

Eu sabia que os dias seguintes seriam mais tranqüilos e alegres. Naquela noite, adormeci rapidamente e tive um sono profundo e reparador. Um único tom invadiu meus sonhos, uma nuance impregnada de paz e deleite que tornou minha noite ainda melhor.

Turquesa.

ooo

**N/A:** Eu não acredito que desenhar de memória ou imaginação seja ruim. Aliás, fazer isso é uma das sete habilidades de um desenhista "completo", por assim dizer; mas muitos artistas desmerecem esse tipo de arte. Já vi mais de uma pessoa dizer isso que Narcissa disse. Estou só deixando claro que é a opinião dela, não a minha. XD Não me taquem ovos.


	4. IV

**N/A: **Quarto capítulo presente. Engraçado, eu provavelmente estaria muito brava e chateada de só ter recebido uma review (que valeu por dez), mas acho que escrever a fic foi tão legal que eu não me importo tanto assim. :P Tá, mentira. Eu quero reviews! Eu não mereço reviews, não?! Não??? ò.ó  
Caham, passou. Leiam. XD

**Avisos**: Fanfic UA, Narcissa/Lily, num mundo sem magia e sem Voldemort. PoV (ponto de vista) da Narcissa, e eventualmente femmeslash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. Estou apenas dando algum agito à minha vida XD e asas a minha imaginação. Não me processem.

ooo

Comprei os materiais que precisava com ela ao meu lado. Lily descobriu um interesse amador pela pintura - mais por todos os acessórios e mecanismos que a envolvem do que o ato propriamente dito - mas tinha uma ignorância tão profunda sobre o assunto que me divertiu o tempo inteiro. Perguntava-me para quê servia isso, o que fazia aquilo, que diabos era aquela coisa como uma criança entrando num mundo novo.

Olhou minha lista de cores e os tubos das tintas com confusão, até perceber que eu nomeava os tons por puro romantismo: as tintas todas têm seus códigos em números. Mas eu acho que além de dificultar a imaginação, os números tiram parte da magia das cores. Grande quantidade dela já se perdeu ao longo do tempo; eu me reservava o direito de preservar ao menos seus poéticos títulos.

Ela não fez nenhuma objeção à pose que escolhi. Ficaria sentada de lado em uma confortável poltrona de tom cru - que deixaria de ser tão confortável assim - vestida apenas com um grande pedaço de cetim turquesa. Uma cortina estampada com contornos de lírios em preto e fundo gelo iria figurar sobre a parede negra, e um colar de pérolas penderia suavemente do seu pescoço. E Lily estaria virada para mim, com seus longos cabelos vermelhos e seus belos olhos verdes sendo o centro do quadro.

Assim que a vi sorrindo no meu atelier, tive certeza de como iria pintá-la. Os verdes que escolhi apenas ressaltariam seus olhos, além de completar perfeitamente a matiz vermelha de suas madeixas; depois de tantos anos pintando, já havia decorado o círculo de cores tão celebrado por grandes mestres da pintura. A cor da poltrona era um foco de suavidade dos tons vibrantes, e o colar de pérolas emolduraria o que eu queria que mais aparecesse.

Draco e Harry ainda pareciam divididos em ser amigos ou inimigos, mas de vez em quando esqueciam sua inexplicável implicância e brincavam juntos sob a supervisão da minha babá, a respeitável Sra. O'Connor. Depois de algumas horas perdidas examinando o modo que a Sra. O'Connor tratava seu filho, Lily enfim confiou Harry a ela e entrou em meu mundo particular e divino da pintura.

Ela era uma boa modelo. Conseguia ficar parada com facilidade, e até discutia comigo quando eu lhe mandava alongar-se. Quando eu sentava, a tela no cavalete e os olhos fixados nela, meu universo desaparecia; eu deixava de me importar com meu casamento falso, minha rotina entediante, minha família distorcida. Havia Lily, e tão-somente _ela_ na minha vida. Sua figura cheia de luz me contaminava a ponto de eu me sentir drogada na sua presença.

Lily, entretanto, teve uma enorme decepção quando espiou a tela no sexto dia. Cobriu a sua nudez se enrolando no cetim daquela forma cheia de pudor que me fazia sorrir, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"O que é isso?" Questionou seriamente, quando me virei na sua direção, e quase ri da sua posição intimidadora. "É_isso_ que você está fazendo até agora?"

Ela estava se referindo aos esboços, medidas, linhas de direção e proporções. Apontou com impaciência os pontilhados e esboços de anatomia, e eu de repente vi como aqueles riscos, círculos e retângulos deviam lhe parecer idiotas. Ainda assim, não consegui conter o riso.

"Você pensa que um quadro se faz sozinho, Lily? Ou que é só olhar e ir pintando?" Andei na sua direção limpando as mãos num pano, com o meu avental cheio de manchas antigas, e ela olhou para mim de uma forma estranha. "Não é tão simples assim. São essas coisas que vão fazer o quadro real, que vão fazer _você_ ser você. Nem tudo é o que parece."

Sorri, e continuei a me aproximar dela. Podia jurar que vi suas mãos tremerem, agarradas com força à própria cintura, quando inclinei meu rosto na direção dela e disse quase com deboche:

"Você foi espiar quando não devia. A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição." Lily passou muito tempo sem piscar, apenas encarando meus olhos, e o cetim escorregou quando ela afrouxou as mãos sem perceber. Assim que o pano verde desceu, rápido e sedoso contra sua pele, ela o puxou para cima com uma rapidez impressionante e saiu andando de volta para a poltrona, quieta.

Rápido, mas não o bastante. Vislumbrei uma pequena pinta marrom na curva dos seus seios e abri um sorriso enorme, voltando ao que estava fazendo. A curiosidade fervia dentro de mim, mas eu estava acostumada a contê-la.

Ela superou sua indignação por não se ver sequer iniciada na tela, e voltamos à nossa rotina de mães, esposas e artistas nos dias que se passaram. Eles pareceram correr sem piedade, deixando apenas um rastro de felicidade e ansiedade pelos outros que estavam por vir.

Por mais que quisesse, eu não permitia que ela falasse comigo durante as sessões. Normalmente, as palavras desconcentram os artistas, tiram seu foco do desenho ou da pintura e atrapalham aquele momento tão intuitivo e visceral. No meu caso, porém, Lily era obrigada a ficar em silêncio porque sua presença me desconcentrava mais do que o normal. Ao vê-la, eu podia me concentrar apenas em sua imagem; ao ouvi-la, porém, sua pessoa tornava-se evidente demais para ser ignorada.

Observá-la, entretanto, rapidamente se mostrou insuficiente. Nós passamos a estender nossos encontros até o Amarillo's, onde podíamos ficar em paz sabendo que nossos filhos estavam em segurança e nossos maridos estavam bem distantes. Conversávamos durante horas apreciando um bom café ou uma torta sem jamais nos cansarmos dos assuntos; talvez porque discutíssemos tantas coisas diferentes que o mesmo assunto não se repetia.

Contou-me sobre sua família carinhosa mas superprotetora, sua vida escolar que a fizera parecer uma jovem tão promissora, sua irmã implicante e tristemente invejosa, seu melhor amigo de infância que se tornara um criminoso e seu futuro incerto. Sua voz não me irritava e tampouco me fadigava; era uma canção agradável, que tornava minhas tardes luminosas. Sua presença fazia o lugar maravilhosamente perfumado.

Usando daquela habilidade misteriosa de levar a conversa para o rumo que queria, Lily me fez falar sobre minha família. Não foi com prazer que lhe contei sobre minha mãe ligeiramente desequilibrada, meu pai que preferia a companhia de qualquer outra mulher senão ela e uma garrafa de whisky, Andromeda e sua vida perfeita e Bellatrix. Perturbei-me tão seriamente quando pronunciei o nome de minha irmã mais velha e insanamente neonazista, que empurrei a xícara para longe e pedi um copo d'água dando o tema como encerrado. Para meu alívio, Lily me respeitou.

Quanto ao quadro, tudo era paz durante o começo. Nossos filhos conviviam amigavelmente, desfrutando dos brinquedos de Draco, enquanto tudo o que ela fazia era ficar parada e tudo o que eu fazia era analisar proporções e fazer cálculos. Mas quando o esboço ficou pronto e o quadro foi inteiramente decidido, meus problemas se iniciaram.

Eu não sabia por onde começar. Minha fascinação por Lily me consumia a tal ponto que eu não conseguia definir um ponto de partida; e acabei iniciando a pintura pelos componentes do cenário. Seu rosto, suas mãos, seus ombros, seu quadril... Era tudo simplesmente bonito demais. A tontura que me acometia algumas vezes se tornou mais freqüente.

A linha do seu pescoço foi o início da minha perdição.

É um erro, porém, pensar que é possível trabalhar numa tela muitas horas por dia, todos os dias. Os olhos se viciam na imagem e passam a não distinguir os contornos corretamente. Escreva uma mesma palavra e a leia, muitas vezes, e entenderá do que eu estou falando. Meus olhos precisavam de pausas entre as sessões... Eu disse a Lily que tinha que parar de pintá-la alguns dias, pois eu precisava de uma pausa dela.

Engano, novamente. Minha alma ficou num estado de agonia permanente sem Lily por perto, e não levei cinco dias após deixar de vê-la para pegar o telefone e pedir que fosse me encontrar. Sua voz soou cansada mas alegre quando aceitou meu convite.

Eu já estava no Amarillo's quando ela entrou sozinha. Me surpreendi sentindo a ausência de Harry, mas me surpreendi ainda mais com sua expressão desanimada. Lily se assemelhava a uma médica saindo de um plantão, com os cabelos desarrumados e manchas violeta sob os olhos brilhantes. Contrariando minhas previsões, abriu um sorriso ao me fitar e sentou de frente para mim parecendo feliz.

"Olá, Narcissa." Disse, e fechou os olhos um momento, bocejando, quando completou. "Estou contente de te ver, parece que não nos encontramos há um mês."

"Parece," Concordei, e abri a boca ligeiramente quando ela segurou minhas mãos e continuou num tom muito carinhoso.

"Descobrir seus quadros fez a minha vida mais colorida, mas descobrir você a fez mais alegre." Piscou, e no meio da minha vertigem notei que ela estava realmente caindo de sono. Meu coração se reduziu a uma massa inútil e amolecida por um motivo que, na época, eu desconheci.

"Eu posso dizer as duas coisas de você, Lily." Repliquei, e ela suspirou, sorrindo, e soltou minhas mãos frias. Olhou no relógio e coçou os olhos, tentando despertar.

"Podemos ir para a minha casa? Passei a manhã inteira no mercado, com Harry pedindo tudo o que via na frente, apenas tive tempo de guardar as compras e então você me ligou. Pedi para uma vizinha ficar com Harry enquanto vinha aqui, mas ela vai para um curso daqui a pouco." Eu assenti, pegando minha bolsa, e saímos do café num silêncio aconchegante.

A casa ficava a apenas três quadras dali, e eu me perguntei como não havia encontrado com ela antes, andando na rua ou voltando do café. Sua casa era bonita, com a fachada num tom agradável de verde desbotado e as portas e janelas ocre; não tinha metade do luxo da minha, mas me pareceu agradabilíssima. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas para um carro preto estacionado na frente do seu jardim e murmurou algo para si mesma que eu não fui capaz de compreender.

Caminhou rapidamente me puxando consigo, e abriu a porta destrancada quase com brutalidade. Um homem alto e magro, de cabelos negros e extremamente bagunçados estava na sala, segurando Harry no colo; ele a fitou quase com raiva quando a viu.

"Lily!" Exclamou, e eu me sentia num livro de suspense, sem ter idéia do que estava acontecendo. "Onde diabos você estava?!" Ele perguntou rudemente e, mesmo sem saber quem ele era, eu o detestei imediatamente.

"James." Ela respondeu, e sua cabeça se inclinou graciosamente para a direita. "Quando você chegou?" Harry gritava e ria no colo do homem, que aparentava a mesma idade de Lily; ele então colocou o menino no chão e andou para perto dela, aparentemente sem me notar.

"Quando _você_chegou?" Perguntou ironicamente, e ergueu as mãos no ar. "Você tem idéia do quanto eu tentei te telefonar, falar com você, e o telefone só tocava? Quase fiquei louco, Lily, sem saber se você estava bem ou o que..." Avançou em sua direção e a abraçou com força, parecendo bem mais calmo. Eu cerrei os meus dentes, com vontade de arremessá-lo pela janela.

Quem ele _pensava_ que era para falar com ela daquele modo? Não via necessidade de respeitá-la?... E por que ela estava deixando aquela grosseria por aquilo mesmo? Lily esperou ele soltá-la para se virar em minha direção; e o sorriso triste que tinha no rosto me disse muito mais do que as palavras que saíram da sua boca.

"Narcissa, esse é meu marido, James Potter."

James enfim percebeu minha presença ali, e ergueu os olhos cor de mogno na minha direção. Não pude e não quis evitar o olhar arrogante que lancei sobre ele; ele notou-o no mesmo momento. Uma linha invisível estava se formando entre nós.

"James, essa é minha amiga, Narcissa Malfoy. Ela é o motivo pelo qual você não tem me encontrado em casa." Lily disse risonha, obviamente tentando quebrar o clima ruim, mas já era tarde demais. Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção com desafio, e eu a apertei com mais força do que uma mulher normalmente faria.

"Então é você que tem sumido com a minha esposa?" James questionou, e eu respirei fundo antes de responder com um sorriso ácido.

"Juro que ela me acompanha por vontade própria."

Lily torceu o vestido entre as mãos, apreensiva, antes de pegar um Harry quase histérico no colo. A linha que se materializara entre mim e James era de puro e mútuo desprezo.

Alguns dias depois, Lily voltou à Mansão Malfoy parecendo mais exausta do que eu já havia visto-a. Entrou sem dizer uma só palavra e assim que deixou Harry na companhia da minha babá, seguiu o caminho conhecido para meu atelier andando na minha frente.

Havia qualquer coisa estranha pairando entre nós, mas algo me dizia que ela não tinha relação direta comigo. Lily se escondeu atrás do biombo como de costume e se despiu longe dos meus olhos, aparecendo já enrolada no cetim. Sentou-se na poltrona e tomou a posição tão conhecida no mais completo silêncio.

Eu estava parada, observando seus movimentos tão veladamente quanto um fantasma. Quando ela se acomodou, me aproximei para dispor o tecido sobre seu corpo da forma correta, espalhar seus cabelos por seus ombros e mexer em alguns milímetros seus braços ou pernas. Lily ergueu os olhos para mim, suas íris verdes atravessando minha alma, e disse algo que saiu dos seus lábios sem som.

Não lhe perguntei o que era. Sentei-me, a tela à minha frente, e compreendi perfeitamente o que ela havia dito. Preparei as tintas sentindo um arrepio correr meu corpo. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, e sabia também que as conseqüências daquilo poderiam ser maravilhosas ou desastrosas.

Ela havia se entregado totalmente.


	5. V

**N/A: **Cinco, o número da mudança. Estou inspirada porque estou fazendo as malas /o/ e gostaria imensamente de saber porque tenho hits e não tenho reviews. Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. XD Não sou rancorosa. Só irei lembrar disso o resto da minha vida. :P**  
**

**Avisos**: Fanfic UA, Narcissa/Lily, num mundo sem magia e sem Voldemort. PoV (ponto de vista) da Narcissa, e eventualmente femmeslash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. Estou apenas dando algum agito à minha vida XD e asas a minha imaginação. Não me processem.

ooo

A nítida maciez dos seus ombros. A curva sutil da sua clavícula. Seu queixo, seus lábios, suas bochechas levemente rosadas, seu nariz arrebitado, seus olhos encantadores.

_Deus, me ajude. Não sei onde esse quadro vai parar._

Depois daquele dia, Lily revelou que o que mostrava não era _nada_ perto de sua real essência. Tudo aquilo que eu acreditava ser lindo tomou proporções impossíveis de colocar em palavras, e eu honestamente me apavorei. Os críticos diziam que eu tinha a capacidade de transformar mulheres comuns em deusas, fazer flores banais se tornarem obras-primas da natureza. Modificar e exibir os defeitos do que pintava até que se tornassem parte da beleza. Mas como, _como_ eu poderia fazê-la parecer mais perfeita do que ela já era?

É possível aprimorar algo que é, por natureza, impecavelmente belo?

Conforme eu não tinha a menor idéia de o que aquela pintura se tornaria, também não sabia o que faria quando terminasse de pintá-la. Lily era a melhor parte do meu dia; em tempos ocupados, a melhor parte da minha semana. Irreversivelmente, a melhor parte da minha vida. Descobri-me incapaz de visualizar minha rotina sem ela.

Seu corpo já tinha um terço retratado na tela. Meu espírito já estava totalmente afundado nela.

O estúpido pai de Harry não tardara a viajar novamente, e ela ficara novamente livre para posar quando pudesse. E Lily queria posar para mim; o fazia quantas vezes tinha chance, assim como me encontrava no Amarillo's sempre que dispunha de algum tempo livre.

Nem sempre tomávamos café. Às vezes, víamos a noite fria descer pelas janelas tomando licor, vinho ou café irlandês, abraçadas por causa da temperatura, enquanto Draco e Harry se divertiam na minha casa. Uma dessas noites, Lily, quase bêbada, aproximou seus lábios cor de rosa da minha orelha e murmurou algo que entendi completamente, mas que não deixou de me surpreender. Eu sorri para mim mesma, quando ela disse que não queria uma resposta; apenas precisava confessar.

Só era verdadeiramente feliz quando posava para mim.

Algumas vezes, quando perdíamos a noção das horas trancadas no atelier e nossos bebês adormeciam, eu puxava Lily silenciosamente através da minha casa até um dos terraços, o que tinha a paisagem mais bela. De dia, nada se via além de outras casas com seus jardins e garagens; à noite, porém, uma vista deslumbrante se oferecia a quem quisesse vê-la: bastava olhar para cima.

Sentávamos nas cadeiras rústicas e ficávamos observando as estrelas numa quietude deliciosa. Nada era dito, e nada precisava ser pronunciado... A nossa cumplicidade se estendia muito além das palavras. Permanecíamos ali até que as estrelas girassem e mais nada se mostrasse a nós; e só então ela tinha coragem de pegar Harry e voltar para a casa que não era seu lar. E eu tinha coragem de voltar para o homem que não amava.

Entre eu e Lucius, as coisas continuavam da mesma forma que estavam há quase cinco anos. Cafés da manhã juntos, almoços separados, jantares desencontrados; só nos cruzávamos por acaso ou quando íamos a algum evento social. Numa semana em especial, em que duas festas de aniversário, um coquetel e uma cerimônia de casamento me impediram de ver Lily, houve um recorde no tempo que eu ficava perto de meu marido. Coincidência ou não, uma onda de tristeza me abalou e me fez dramatizar as coisas mais do que de costume.

Eu estava me arrumando para ir ao casamento de amigos da nossa família quando tudo aconteceu. Vestido de grife, brincos de safira, sapatos novos e maquiagem leve ocultavam meu desejo de me trancar no meu atelier com minhas roupas manchadas e minha musa secreta. Me fitei no espelho uma última vez, e perguntei em voz alta o que uma mulher bonita de vinte e sete anos fazia aprisionada em uma gaiola de ouro.

Preferi não responder. Já estava no hall, prestes a sair, quando um empregado veio me avisar que Lily estava na porta, pedindo para entrar com seu filho alegando ser uma emergência. Lucius e eu nos surpreendemos, principalmente porque ela nunca havia aparecido sem avisar ou sem ser convidada; mesmo assim, deixei-a entrar, preocupada.

Lily adentrou o hall com Harry no colo, corada e despenteada, mas estacou no chão quando fitou a mim e a meu marido, que estava com um braço ao redor da minha cintura. Não entendi seus olhos percorrendo nós dois, e a expressão de terror que assombrou o seu rosto logo após; ela então veio em minha direção transtornada.

"Desculpa, Narcissa, Sr. Malfoy, mas Harry está passando mal."

"Quer que eu chame uma ambulância?" Lucius disse antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazê-lo, e ela negou com a cabeça.

"Já fui ao médico. Ele tem febre porque... Está com saudade de Draco." Disse, a voz fina, e eu não contive um sorriso. Ela acabou sorrindo também, envergonhada. "Crianças, você sabe..."

"Eu sei." Eu repliquei, e peguei o pequenino no colo. "Vamos visitar o Draco?" Disse para ele numa voz gentil, e ele soltou um gritinho ao ouvir o nome do meu filho. Subi as escadas com Lily no meu encalço, meus saltos fazendo barulho nos degraus de mármore, e abri a porta do quarto de Draco, que ainda estava acordado.

Meu filho soltou uma exclamação de pura satisfação ao ver quem eu trazia no colo, e eu coloquei Harry no chão vendo-o avançar diretamente para Draco. A Sra. O'Connor estava lá para colocar meu filho para dormir; eu lhe disse o que estava acontecendo e ela também riu um pouco, logo depois apontando discretamente para Lily.

Ela estava quase chorando. Eu a peguei pelo braço e ela se deixou guiar até o quarto de hóspedes que ficava bem ao lado do de Draco. Eu lhe fitei com alegria por vê-la, mas Lily me olhou de uma forma misteriosa e triste. Toquei seu braço com delicadeza.

"Lily... O Harry vai ficar bem. Ruth irá ficar com ele, mas você pode dormir aqui, se quiser." Ela nunca me parecera tão frágil. Minha vontade era a de abraçá-la e acalmá-la; mas ela se afastou do meu toque e limpou os olhos molhados, murmurando:

"Obrigada, Narcissa, mas não é só isso." Engoliu em seco e torceu o pano da blusa nas mãos. Vi que o que ela falaria não seria nada bom. "Vim dizer também que não posso mais posar para você."

A vertigem novamente, muito mais devastadora, me assolou; eu tive de estender o braço e me apoiar na cômoda para não cair. Olhei-a chocada, esperando um sorriso jocoso, mas nada veio. Não havia dúvida que ela estava falando sério.

"O quê? Por quê?" Perguntei, agitando a cabeça na tentativa de espantar a tontura. "_Por que_, Lily?"

Outra onda de choro a atingiu, e ela começou a soluçar sem conseguir evitar. Eu me sentia num pesadelo; e como se não fosse ruim o suficiente, tudo girava ao meu redor, me impedindo de alcançá-la mesmo estando a poucos passos de distância.

"Porque não posso... Tenho que cuidar da minha própria vida, tenho... Coisas a fazer." Disse, sem soar nada convincente, e me fitou mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos com força e virou as costas, saindo da minha visão com passos lentos e difíceis.

Seus cabelos desapareceram levando minha última chance de ficar de pé. Respirei fundo, puxando o ar com força, mas não consegui focalizar mais nada depois que Lily saiu porta afora. Minha sanidade havia saído com ela. Por fim, desmaiei, pensando tolamente que Hannah e Ian teriam de se casar sem minha presença.

Ela já não estava lá quando despertei. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum, eu soube assim que abri os olhos e distingui Lucius, Ruth e Yolanda, uma de nossas empregadas, fitando-me apavorada. Deixei minhas pálpebras caíram novamente, suspirando, enquanto Yolanda passava uma toalha úmida e gelada pelo meu rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei baixo, sem me mover, e foi a voz rouca e polida de Lucius que me respondeu.

"A Potter pegou o filho e saiu daqui como um raio; eu chamei por você, mas só quando você não me respondeu eu a encontrei. Você desmaiou em um dos quartos de hóspedes, e estava no chão. O Dr. Irwin está a caminho para examiná-la." Eu assenti, demonstrando que estava ouvindo, e pontadas de dor na minha cabeça me obrigaram a continuar deitada.

Do contrário, eu teria me levantado imediatamente e corrido atrás de Lily. Teria corrido até onde quer que ela fosse, lhe alcançado sem desistir, lhe dito que continuar posando para a mim era a única coisa que ela deveria fazer. Porém minha cabeça realmente doía muito e eu tive de ficar ali, por mais que meu desejo fosse sair e reconquistar Lily.

Hospital, exames, radiografia, observação. Bati a cabeça ao desmaiar, e esse simples fato me fez perder dois preciosos dias descobrindo que eu estava bem - dias em que eu podia tê-la convencido a voltar. Não obtive sequer trinta minutos de sono nessas dolorosas quarenta e oito horas, e tampouco obteria voltando à minha casa. Depois de conseguir me livrar de Andromeda, cujo comportamento facilmente levaria alguém a pensar que eu havia sido atropelada, meu primeiro ato foi analisar o quadro.

Seus cabelos, rosto, ombros e braços flutuavam em meio à coisa alguma. _Eu_ flutuava em um grande nada. Sentei-me na poltrona, com o cetim nas mãos, e seu perfume impregnado nele apenas me fez consciente de sua ausência. E chorei, porque soube que estava perdida sem ela.

O mês seguinte, gelado e impiedoso, se seguiu alheio ao fato de eu não conseguir falar com Lily. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes telefonei, fui à sua casa, esperei pacientemente que ela aparecesse em qualquer lugar que costumava freqüentar; entretanto, ela parecia ter evaporado. Foi nesse mês em que notei que eu jamais descansaria enquanto o quadro não fosse terminado, e enquanto Lily não se tornasse minha.

Dois dias depois do fim de novembro, perseverei e fui até sua residência novamente. Para minha surpresa, a porta estava entreaberta; e não hesitei um só segundo antes de entrar sem pedir permissão, numa esperança agoniada. Surpreendi Lily carregando uma mala ao longo da sala de estar; ela arregalou os olhos quando me viu, e eu senti que um nó se desfazia no meu peito, permitindo-me respirar novamente.

"Lily..." Disse baixo, e um sorriso atrevido escapou de meus lábios. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e seu lábio inferior tremeu um momento antes de ela atirar contra meus braços. Mais atrevidas que meu sorriso foram as lágrimas que escaparam dos meus olhos quando a envolvi e a abracei com toda a minha força, como se sua presença pudesse me restaurar. Quando nos separamos, minutos eternos depois, eu passei a mão pelo seu rosto. "Volte para mim, Lily..."

"Eu não posso." Ela replicou, tentando manter a voz firme. "Você não entende, eu não posso..."

"Só para que eu possa terminar o quadro." Insisti, mentindo. Diria qualquer coisa para tê-la ao meu lado novamente. "Para terminá-lo... E então, você pode ir. Cuidar da sua vida, do seu filho, fazer o que quer que seja."

Lily se afastou de mim, limpando o próprio rosto e puxando os cabelos para trás para prendê-los. Seus pensamentos eram tão rápidos que eu quase podia ouvi-los, mas esperei com a paciência de um monge pela sua resposta. Esperaria por ela toda a minha vida. Finalmente, ela me encarou e sorriu de forma engraçada, como se estivesse contrariada.

"Está bem. Até o quadro ficar pronto."

A felicidade correu por minhas veias no mesmo instante, me aquecendo e me estimulando. Ajudei-a a carregar a mala escada acima a ouvindo falar ininterruptamente sobre a viagem que fizera. Falou sobre o mês que passara na casa de seus pais, o carinho deles por Harry, a saudade, a visita atribulada de Petunia, os passeios fracassados por causa da neve. Lily somente omitiu - e tive certeza que ela soube que eu percebi - o motivo que a fez fugir tão repentinamente.

Harry ficaria mais uma semana com os avós, e isso significava sete dias de paz misturada com saudade para ela e de pura alegria para mim, pois Lily se dispôs a posar todos os dias daquela semana. Contudo, algo havia mudado radicalmente entre nós; as conversas eram mais animadas, os olhares mais profundos, os toques mais comuns e os silêncios mais demorados.

Tudo aquilo se tornou muito mais intenso quando entramos no atelier pela primeira vez desde sua viagem. O ambiente se encheu com um ar denso, e não trocamos nenhuma palavra a partir do momento em que tranquei a porta. Lily se escondeu para se trocar num ato rotineiro, e eu andei em direção ao meu avental como sempre; mas absolutamente _nada_ parecia igual à antes. Era como o contraste entre uma tela branca e uma preenchida por tintas e figuras. Do outro lado do biombo, perguntei lentamente, e minha voz saiu carregada de sentimentos que eu quis esconder:

"Lily... Por que você viajou tão de repente? Por que você fugiu de mim?"

Eu pude ouvir ela parando de se mover, e vi seus pés e suas roupas no chão por baixo do biombo. O silêncio era quase tangível. Num impulso, contornei a divisória e fiquei de frente para Lily já enrolada no cetim esverdeado.

Seus olhos. Jamais esquecerei seus olhos naquele momento. Seu rosto disse-me exatamente o que eu havia desejado silenciar há um segundo atrás. Fitei seus cabelos displicentes, suas mãos pálidas segurando o tecido, seus lábios rosados com devoção - mas voltei inevitavelmente a seu olhar.

Lily moveu os lábios sem pronunciar nada, e o que ela disse tampouco importou. A tontura que me invadiu partiu logo depois; cruzei o espaço que havia entre nós e a abracei pela cintura, mantendo seu corpo contra o meu. Suas mãos soltaram o cetim e mergulharam nos meus cabelos, enquanto o pano escorregava lentamente para o chão. Sua pele era morna e quase surreal.

Beijei-a, com muito mais desejo do que já havia beijado qualquer outra pessoa, e fui beijada com mais vontade do que podia me lembrar. Minhas mãos correram pelo seu corpo nu quase sozinhas e nós tropeçamos através da sala sem nos descolarmos nenhum segundo, procurando alguma coisa que sequer sabíamos o que era.

Quando as pernas de Lily encontraram a poltrona e ela desabou sobre ela, a busca terminou. Afastei-me dela apenas para respirar, e seus lábios corados enfim disseram em voz alta o que eu desejava tanto ouvir.

"Eu fugi de _você,_ Narcissa. Fugi porque amo você."

A nítida maciez dos seus ombros. A curva sutil da sua clavícula. Seu queixo, seus lábios, suas bochechas levemente rosadas, seu nariz arrebitado, seus olhos encantadores. Tridimensionais. Num universo divino, descobri todas as marcas, detalhes e curvas que as roupas haviam ocultado de mim.

Lily disse meu nome baixo, em um suspiro, e ele nunca me parecera tão belo. Em um suspiro, gemido ou grito abafado, soava perfeito. Tudo o que Lily era, pronunciava ou criava se tornava perfeição. A pergunta que me assombrava estava sendo respondida cada vez que ela tocava minha pele, a cada beijo que eu espalhava no seu corpo.

É possível retocar algo cuja essência inspira beleza e perfeição?

_Não._

Tudo permaneceu ali, imóvel e sublime, sem ser afetado nem mesmo pelas ondas de som. Lily e eu, apenas _nós_, presas num instante mais imortal do que qualquer obra de arte.


	6. VI

**N/A: **Eis o fim. Eu bem que queria continuar, mas não levo jeito pra coisas muito compridas e tampouco tenho tempo agora. XD Estou indo viajar /o/ então até mês que vem. XD Espero que gostem do final, e perdoem minha recente incapacidade de fazer finais decentes. XD Tchauzinho. o/

**Avisos**: Fanfic UA, Narcissa/Lily, num mundo sem magia e sem Voldemort. PoV (ponto de vista) da Narcissa, e eventualmente femmeslash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. Estou apenas dando algum agito à minha vida XD e asas a minha imaginação. Não me processem.

ooo

Eu ria imaturamente enquanto pintava os vincos e as sombras do cetim. Conhecia cada milímetro do que ele ocultava. E o fato de pintar Lily coberta com ele, resguardando sua nudez apenas para si mesma, me parecia extremamente engraçado - pois toda vez que eu a olhava, via seu corpo através do tecido com naturalidade.

A calefação do meu atelier amolecia minhas tintas mas permitia que Lily não se congelasse, afetada pelo inverno do lado de fora. E ela também ria, quando notava meu olhar, ruborizando de uma forma adorável e fazendo um esforço notável para não se mover.

Suas mãos foram extremamente trabalhosas. Qualquer desenhista ou pintor concorda que mãos são coisas detestáveis de representar: a sua proporção é dificílima, e todos os seus detalhes, pequenos ossos e articulações me tomaram mais de um mês inteiro. Entretanto, não me aborreci ou me irritei nenhum minuto daquela jornada; afinal, as mãos de Lily eram, assim como todo o resto dela, fabulosas.

A pintura enfim estava tomando forma concreta, começando a parecer um dos meus quadros. Entretanto, não foram poucas as vezes em que me perdi no meio de uma pincelada cor de areia ou de um devaneio; tinha que parar, pois se continuasse certamente cometeria algum erro. Me desconcentrava com uma facilidade impressionante.

Lily, porém, tinha assumidamente uma grande parcela de culpa nisso.

Era comum ela fazer alguma careta para mim, ou começar a falar coisas irrelevantes só para me provocar. No fundo, não posso culpá-la, pois aquelas horas eram as únicas em que podíamos ter privacidade total; e eu muitas vezes me arrastava silenciosamente para perto dela e esquecia completamente seu retrato.

O inverno se foi, e o quadro passou a andar muito mais lentamente do que qualquer outro. Comecei a atrasá-lo propositalmente, numa tentativa desesperada de prolongar o tempo que passava com Lily, mas não o parei totalmente. Em um final de semana que James regressara a casa deles e a roubara de mim, eu sentei-me diante dele e comecei a analisá-lo. Mesmo incompleto, era visível que era a pintura mais bonita que eu já havia produzido; mas pensando na minha modelo, o fato não me surpreendeu.

Dei alguns retoques no brilho do cetim, que estava fosco; corrigi manchas pequenas que jaziam sobre o antebraço de Lily e fiquei um longo tempo admirando-a. Lucius entrou no atelier silencioso como um felino, e me fez arfar de susto quando pousou sua mão sobre meu ombro.

"Está ficando fantástico." Ele disse, e mesmo sem olhá-lo eu percebi que ele sorria. "Você vai vendê-lo por bem mais do que vendeu os outros."

Senti-me sufocar no instante que as palavras deixaram sua boca; e tenho a impressão que ele notou minha reação. Lucius pousou um beijo sarcástico na minha têmpora e se foi tão quietamente quanto havia aparecido, deixando-me com uma falta de ar e um pavor terrível.

Não havia me dado conta antes. Eu não seria capaz de vender aquele quadro nunca.

Não importava quanto dinheiro me oferecessem. Não importava se era a pintura minha profissão. Não era somente um quadro: era Lily, estampada ali, em cada detalhe precioso, incrustada com todos os meus sentimentos. Era uma parte dela. Era _ela_.

Eu me recusava a pensar que um dia, fatalmente, nosso amor terminaria. Mas o quadro me deu uma visão totalmente nova daquilo: eu teria Lily comigo, apesar de qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer; eu a teria fielmente enquanto pudesse conservar a pintura comigo.

Sem comunicar a ninguém, decidi que morreria tendo o quadro sob minha propriedade.

No fim de janeiro, Lily fez vinte e três anos; e eu me recusei a ir à sua festa para estragá-la. Somente as trocas de olhar entre eu e seu marido eram capazes de colocar o teto abaixo - e ela ficou chateada com minha fuga, mas acabou compreendendo que seria pior. Eu tinha tanta dificuldade em vê-la com James quanto ela tinha em me ver com Lucius, muito embora ambos os casais passassem muito mais tempo afastados do que juntos.

Um dia depois de sua festa, eu lhe proporcionei a _nossa_ festa particular. Mandei Yolanda fazer um bolo confeitado e o levei para o quarto do melhor hotel da cidade. Minha posição social provavelmente causaria um escândalo caso o recepcionista resolvesse abrir a boca, mas uma boa quantia de libras resolve problemas deste tipo.

Me controlei para não rir conforme Lily passava como um furacão pela recepção, corada e terrivelmente envergonhada, e se enfiava no elevador com ar de quem gostaria de sumir. Ao entrar na suíte, porém, seu rosto se iluminou e ela pulou sobre a cama com uma alegria quase infantil, espalhando as pétalas que eu havia colocado cuidadosamente.

Esquecemos totalmente o bolo e as taças de champanhe sobre a mesa. Seus cabelos faziam um contraste maravilhoso contra os lençóis brancos, e Lily passou um longo tempo apenas mexendo nos meus fios louros e longos. O brilho do sol, entrando teimoso por trás das cortinas rosé, preencheu o quarto com uma atmosfera estranha e colorida que apenas ressaltava a impressão de uma lua-de-mel. Acredito que, de fato, estávamos em uma. Parece tolice pensar que passamos tanto tempo deitadas, parte dele apenas conversando ou aproveitando o silêncio, enquanto poderíamos desfrutar da melhor suíte do hotel.

A minha explicação, entretanto, é simples. Foi a primeira vez que ficamos juntas sobre uma cama.

Somente perto de irmos embora, eu acendi uma solitária vela branca sobre o bolo para ela assoprar; cantamos e brindamos, felizes. Liguei o rádio e para finalizar o dia, dançamos juntas como se fosse nossa última dança. O fim do dia me trouxe uma certa tristeza; e Lily também sentia aquilo nitidamente, porque era como deixar um sonho e voltar à realidade. Triste, mas necessário.

O quadro evoluía lindamente; até mesmo eu mal conseguia acreditar no que pintava. O retrato de Lily estava cada vez mais idêntico a ela, as pérolas pendendo contra seu colo e brilhando suavemente; seus lábios molhados e quase torcidos num sorriso, seus olhos doces e enigmáticos. Minha vida também nunca me parecera tão bonita.

Draco fez três anos, e a festa foi banhada pelo sol tímido do início da primavera. Muitas crianças, colegas seus ou apenas filhos de empresários e políticos influentes encheram os jardins da Mansão Malfoy de barulho e alegria. Lily e Harry compareceram mas ficaram não muito tempo; embora o menino estivesse se divertindo, ela estava se sentindo deslocada entre os convidados - e eu não posso culpá-la.

Pareciam criaturas pitorescas, as damas da sociedade circulando ao redor dela como moscas num ponto de luz. Os ricos praticam a crueldade como o fazem com pólo ou golfe; e assim que notaram que Lily não era abastada, se aproximaram dela apenas para tentar diminuí-la. Eu procurava socorrê-la a todo o momento, mas o número de convidados era grande demais, e era minha obrigação ser uma boa anfitriã. Somente pude observar ao longe as denominadas damas cercando-a.

Se elas apenas soubessem o quão ridículas e bizarras ficaram, com sua maquiagem e jóias, perto da beleza simples e indefectível de Lily, se sentiriam envergonhadas a ponto de deixar a festa imediatamente. Avistei Linda Dubois acenando para mim, sorridente, ainda idêntica a quando lhe pintei. Pensei se ela não fazia questão de permanecer da mesma forma para ser sempre reconhecida por quem já havia visto seu quadro, e ri sozinha. Pareceu-me uma idéia deveras medíocre.

Depois que Lily deixou a festa arrastando um Harry muito frustrado consigo, andei até Lucius para cumprir minhas obrigações cerimoniais. A ausência da minha musa tornou o restante da festa entediante, permeada por alguma emoção somente quando Draco estava por perto, abrindo os presentes ou cantando seus parabéns.

Meu marido se comportava de forma irônica e desagradável na minha presença, sempre cobrindo suas atitudes com uma generosa camada de polidez. Contudo, eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para dizer que havia algo o incomodando tanto quanto um alfinete afiado, e resolvi esperar o fim do dia para confrontá-lo. Nunca era aconselhável deixar Lucius remoendo algo - ele era capaz de arquitetar planos diabólicos em questão de poucas horas.

Ele e eu já estávamos sem nossas roupas formais, e Draco já dormia imensamente feliz em sua cama quando o chamei para se sentar ao meu lado na sala íntima. Lucius sorriu para mim, sardônico, e eu o ignorei soprando meu chá quente. Ele se acomodou no sofá macio, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, e piscou com um ar angelical que definitivamente não lhe pertencia.

"O que foi, meu amor?" A expressão carinhosa vinda dele me obrigou a segurar um riso sarcástico. Eu apenas apertei os lábios, tomando um pouco do líquido adocicado, e retribui o sorriso na mesma altura.

"Você parece estar magoado comigo, querido. Me diga, o que eu fiz para merecer sua raiva?" Disse, e Lucius suspirou profundamente, recostando-se e cruzando os braços. Seu olhar frio me disse que ele queria jogar, mas não admitiria perder.

"Pense apenas uns minutos, Narcissa. Não se lembra de nada?" Eu realmente pensei por algum tempo, antes de arquear uma sobrancelha e replicar:

"Na verdade, não." Lucius pigarreou, e olhou para o lado, contrariado.

"Não entendi a presença da Potter com seu filho chorão. Por que você os convidou?" Eu sorri novamente, dessa vez de incredulidade, e esqueci a xícara sobre a mesa de centro.

"Como por quê? Harry é amigo de Draco. Os dois tem brincado juntos há meses, Draco ficaria muito chateado se ele não viesse." Respondi de forma simples, pois a resposta era óbvia. Lucius estralou os dedos das mãos, e seus olhos se apertaram perigosamente.

"Ele ou _você_ ficaria chateada se ela não viesse?" Perguntou cinicamente, e senti meu rosto arder de raiva. Me inclinei na direção dele e o fitei firmemente.

"O que há com você, Lucius? Qual é o seu problema?... Lily é minha amiga, você sabe muito bem disso." Ele riu alto e amargamente, e a raiva me corroeu ainda mais. Lucius estava_debochando_ dela. Senti meu pulso acelerar, mas respirei fundo e me controlei.

"Amiga?... Narcissa, não insulte minha inteligência. Ela é muito mais que sua amiga."

Um longo silêncio. Não desviei meus olhos dos dele nem um segundo. Eu emanava raiva e despeito, e ele me retornava ódio e desafio. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido - não naquela intensidade - em todo o nosso casamento.

"E por que você se incomoda com isso?" Retruquei, minha voz num sussurro perigoso, e ele engoliu em seco. Sua frase saiu carregada de amargura.

"Ela não é a primeira modelo com quem você dorme. Mas é a primeira que você _ama_."

Tudo se simplificou; Lucius não podia admitir o que eu sentia por Lily. Não era uma questão de possessividade ou ciúme - era como se, para ele, só importasse a partir do momento que eu amasse outra pessoa. Ainda assim, isso me parecia irônico, pois fazia mais de dois anos que dormíamos em quartos diferentes. Não pisquei até replicar:

"Você fala como se nunca tivesse dormido com ninguém além de mim." Ele ergueu as suas sobrancelhas pálidas, falando friamente. A ausência da usual felicidade por dar a última palavra me fez perceber que ele, por mais que tentasse ocultar atrás de sua raiva, estava sofrendo.

"Eu nunca amei ninguém além de você."

Sofri o impacto na hora; desviei o olhar, fraquejando, e ele se levantou e seguiu calmamente para o quarto como se tivesse me dado boa noite. Me senti má e culpada, quase imunda, por saber que Lucius me amava enquanto eu jamais o amei. Lágrimas teimosas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto antes mesmo que eu começasse a soluçar.

Entre nós, não era sobre amor, e sim sobre amizade - ao menos, eu assim acreditava. Era apenas um acordo, uma parceria de sucesso. Cobri a boca com as mãos para não fazer barulho, e fitei melancolicamente o meu chá provavelmente frio. Não era amor.

Só não entendia porque doía tanto saber que eu estava perdendo Lucius.

Me refugiei no atelier muitas vezes, depois daquela noite. Aparentemente, Lucius havia superado nosso desentendimento bem mais do que eu; mas o nosso casamento estava nitidamente se deteriorando cada vez mais. Era difícil para eu admitir que nós estávamos nos separando - ele nunca havia me feito mal ou me dado motivos para detestá-lo. Quem havia imposto a infelicidade na minha vida havia sido eu mesma.

A pintura seguiu calmamente, com cada tom no seu lugar, se encaminhando para a reta final; e Lily parecia cada vez mais feliz com o progresso da obra e a continuidade do nosso relacionamento - e creio eu, secretamente também com o rumo que meu casamento tomava. Não levei duas horas para perceber que o que Lucius dissera era a mais pura verdade: eu a amava. E, até conhecê-la, não sabia o que era amar.

Sabia o que era desejar, se apaixonar, enlouquecer. Sabia o que era idealizar alguém e não ver a verdade. Mas com Lily era completamente diferente, e eu me sentia inapta a achar uma palavra melhor. Eu sabia que era_ amor_, e isso bastava.

Os únicos braços que queria ao redor do meu pescoço, além dos de Lily, eram os de Draco. Harry, de alguma forma, havia conseguido entrar no meu coração o suficiente para provocar em mim reações a suas pequenas enfermidades ou conquistas, e eu o via quase como um segundo filho. Sua aparência, tão semelhante a James, não importava; porque no espírito, ele era muito mais parecido com a mãe. Era fácil de ver ao fitá-lo nos olhos.

Em meados de março, com a primavera já florescendo os arbustos, Lily apareceu na mansão trêmula e aturdida. Levei-a para tomar ar, sem descartar a possibilidade de chamar um médico, mas seu estado me indicava que seu problema não era físico. Ela segurou minhas mãos e me disse, com os olhos no horizonte:

"James vai mudar de emprego." Não entendi de imediato, e ela voltou as íris verdes na minha direção. "James vai mudar de emprego." Repetiu, soando apavorada. "Ele vai voltar a morar em casa normalmente."

Eu não soube o que dizer; puxei-a na direção de um banco de jardim antes que eu mesma caísse, compreendendo a realidade. Apertei as mãos de Lily e engoli em seco, com o olhar perdido no azul celeste do céu, sentindo sua angústia acompanhada da minha própria.

"E agora, o que eu faço?" Murmurou para si mesma, antes de me fitar. "O que eu faço, Narcissa? Meu casamento acabou. Meu casamento acabou, e só agora eu percebi isso." Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, e eu a puxei para um abraço.

Senti seus músculos tensos relaxarem devagar e sua respiração se normalizou, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça no meu ombro. Fechei meus olhos, pedindo a Deus para que soubesse o que fazer, e permaneci quieta até ter algo bom o bastante para dizer - pois por mim, diria para ela largar aquele imbecil e correr para meus braços._ Eu_ a receberia, eu a amaria. Mas essa talvez não fosse uma coisa boa para dizer, e eu sou o tipo de mulher que não dá nada de si que não seja o melhor.

"Lily..." Sussurrei, e ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para me encarar. "Você tem que seguir seu coração. Não adianta tentar continuar se você não quer, e nem se separar se você não estiver pronta."

"Eu sei o que eu quero, mas não sei se consigo fazer. Me sinto nova demais para agüentar tudo, mas velha demais para simplesmente dar às costas e fugir." Ela disse, chorosa. Suspirou longamente, e eu cerrei meus dentes, tremendo por dentro. Era uma hora crítica, e qualquer coisa que eu dissesse podia afetá-la seriamente. Pensei nela antes de pensar em mim quando falei:

"As coisas acontecem na hora certa, nem mais cedo e nem mais tarde do que deveriam. Tudo acontece quando e se tiver que acontecer; e quando a hora chegar, você vai saber o que fazer."

Lily pareceu meditar por muitos minutos, mais calma, fitando as flores espalhadas pelo enorme jardim. Vi seus olhos passeando pelas rosas, gérberas, violetas e tulipas; mas quando pousaram nos narcisos, ela sorriu quietamente e me olhou, a voz saindo trêmula.

"Você tem toda razão." Passou a mão pela minha face com sua doçura característica, e eu suspirei silenciosamente. "Você também apareceu no momento certo. Porque se eu te encontrasse antes, deixaria você ir embora; e se te encontrasse depois, poderia ser tarde demais. E é engraçado como o seu casamento começa a falir e o meu acaba _ao mesmo tempo_. Engraçado."

Numa contradição ao seu tom de voz e aos seus olhos úmidos, Lily sorriu. "Eu_sei_ o que quero fazer. Sei quem eu amo, Narcissa. Estou olhando para ela agora."

Meus olhos se encheram d'água contra minha vontade. Engraçado, pensei, sorrindo, vendo Lily borrada através das minhas lágrimas. E, a despeito de estar no jardim exterior da minha casa, eu a beijei ardentemente.

Trinta depois dessa esplêndida tarde, apenas uma marca clara ocupava o dedo anelar da minha mão esquerda. Eu não quis a Mansão Malfoy por esta pertencer à família de Lucius há muitos anos, e como ressarcimento ele acabou comprando uma outra casa para mim; não tão grande, mas tão ou mais bonita que a mansão. Minha casa, meu _lar_. Lindo e aconchegante para mim e Draco.

Lily se separou de James naquele mesmo dia, segundo ela, numa cena um tanto dramática demais. Ela ainda não conseguiu se divorciar porque ele resolveu complicar sua vida ao máximo ao acidentalmente saber que eu ocuparia seu lugar. Creio que não há nada mais ultrajante para um marido do que ser trocado por uma mulher, porém ele deveria saber que eu não sou _apenas_uma mulher. Sou, e o pensamento me preenche de alegria e orgulho, a mulher que Lily ama.

Ela se mudou com Harry para uma casa convenientemente perto da minha, e está enfim dando continuidade a sua vida, estudando para se tornar policial. Ao meu ver, a situação em que Lily se envolveu encheu-a de esperança e a fez ver que ela estava desperdiçando sua energia com uma vida vazia - a fez enxergar sua determinação e força. A felicidade que ela sente agora a faz brilhar muito mais do que antes, e a cada dia isso aumenta; de um modo que desconheço, toda vez que olho Lily dormindo ao meu lado ou vejo-a andando na minha direção sinto como se fosse a primeira vez. Ela ainda colore meu mundo de uma forma misteriosamente luminosa.

Seu quadro foi terminado menos de um mês depois do meu divórcio. O chamei de _The Perfect Lily_ e, como eu havia dito, não pretendia e não pretendo vendê-lo jamais. Pois Lily está nele, um pedaço da minha alma e da nossa história ficou gravado na tela tanto quanto as tintas que usei para pintá-la. Fundo rubi e laranja outono na luz dos seus cabelos, rosa real nos seus lábios, verde floresta no fundo e turquesa no brilho dos seus olhos, eternos e imutáveis.

Contudo, assim que o vi pronto percebi que seria um pecado escondê-lo das outras pessoas. Ele agora figura na galeria Bertrand Moiser como uma janela para a beleza em uma parede nua, e com uma pequena placa de _Indisponível para Aquisição_ embaixo. Não creio que seja necessário dizer que a crítica especializada se desmanchou em elogios sobre a pintura - mas afinal, o que seria do quadro sem Lily?

Às vezes, acordo e me pergunto o que seria da minha _vida_ sem Lily. Uma contínua jornada cinza, uma rotina monótona e um mergulho na letargia; na qual eu provavelmente me afundaria demais para conseguir sair. Descobri enfim o que é amar. Nesses dias, ainda que eu a tenha pessoalmente, não consigo resistir à tentação de visitar sua gêmea de óleo sobre tela. Ela não ficou mais bonita ou mais atraente; e tampouco se transformou na figura de uma mulher inexistente. Seus traços, contornos e matizes foram reproduzidos com uma exatidão chocante.

Ainda assim, ouço constantemente que _The Perfect Lily_ foi a obra mais bela que já fiz. Que ela superou minha própria fama, que alcançou o ponto mais alto que o quadro de uma figura feminina pode alcançar: o da perfeição. Novamente e dia após dia, a pergunta que me fez crer que seria incapaz de pintar Lily era respondida.

Eu não havia sido a responsável por aquele efeito; tudo o que fiz foi retratar alguém que estava bem na minha frente, transmitir para a tela o modo que eu enxergava ela. Lily foi pintada da _exata_ forma como eu a via, como eu a sentia na minha vida, como sua alma transparecia para seu exterior. Pintei o que ela emanava. Não houve necessidade de embelezá-la ou aprimorar coisa alguma; e, por mais que ela tenha defeitos como qualquer outra pessoa, essa necessidade se mostra cada vez mais distante.

Não há _nada_ que eu mudaria em Lily. Pois o que é perfeito simplesmente não precisa ser modificado.


End file.
